My saviour
by ikutos-kitten
Summary: This came about when i read M rated amuto fanfiction basically tadase attacks Amu and our favourite perverted cat eared cosplayer is there to spring to her rescue...M for implied rape...i suck at summaries XD


AN: i don't own shugo chara and probably never will :( any way if ya don't like/agree with amuto...then Stop right now! Tadase bashing guaranteed *evil laugh*

*normal POV*  
It was a dark and cold night at the seiyo ( AN:is that even how you spell it?) academy grounds, the muffled sounds of our favourite pink-ette's cry can be heard. The flashback of this afternoon tortured her by its constant replay threw out her mind as she tried to forget.  
Flashback*

Today was like any other day...up until lunch when Tadase approached her quietly she didn't even notice. His plan was to confess to her ( AN: like i'd let that happen!) However Amu was deep in thought about a certain cosplaying-pervert, Tadase had already reached her by now and was standing directly behind her... that's when it started she had actually realised her feelings towards him recently. Amu was so wrapped up in her thoughts she self-consciously whispered his name Ikuto... it was barely audible but Tadase heard it alright.

His rage consumed him which triggered the dreaded chara change ( AN: look on youtube if you haven't seen it ^_^) without thinking he roughly grabbed Amu's shoulders, she froze in shock for the first time in what seemed like ages she was truly terrified. she couldn't find her voice to scream, she thought about chara changing with Ran but before she even began the change Tadase threw her off the bench and pinned her against the wall .

He cadged her in with his arms blocking her way out and his body pressed firmly against hers to prevent her chance of escape, even Amu couldn't imagine his reaction now, he suddenly put his mouth by her ear and huskily whispered "Did you honestly think that I'd let that thieving cat steel you away?..."

Amu was struggling to form a response she couldn't escape so her only hope was to pray that Ikuto or one of the guardians walked by and saved her because even though she doesn't return his feelings she can't bring herself to fight a friend. the only thing to come out was "W-W-What are you going to do..." the fear was clear from the hushed tone of her voice. Tadase deliberated this for a while before saying "I'm gonna have you whether you love me or not" He pressed her harder against the wall she whimpered in pain, a smirk lurked its way onto Tadase's face as he began to unbutton her shirt. But to do this he had to loosen his grip on her. Amu saw this escape opportunity.

She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out the dumpty lock (AN: i felt like putting in her chara carrying case thingy ) and quickly became character with Ran. Amu was now Amulet Heart and as a result she knocked Tadase out her way with her pom-poms and flew away. Unfortunately the change didn't last very long due to the emotional trauma of her ordeal...She hung mid-air before falling "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" luckily she landed on a tree branch. "few" a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Suddenly the branch snapped and she plummeted to the ground .When she finally made contact with the ground (AN: it was a very high branch!) she curled up in a ball and allowed the emotional strain and tears she'd been keeping back flood out and overcome her.  
End of Flashback

*Ikuto POV*  
I was just wondering aimlessly threw the streets of Tokyo. Thinking of my strawberry that is until Yoru opened his little mouth " Ikuto nya~what are we doing here?" he had that adorable puzzled expression Amu often had . when i looked around i realized that i was standing in the grounds of Amu's school. don't they lock the gates any more? then i faintly heard something...it sounded like someone crying...there's only one person i know who sounds like that, the name escaped my lips. "Amu..." a sense of extreme worry overcame me and i instantly began a sprint to the location of the cries.

That's when i saw her curled up in a ball sobs raking her body which was shaking violently, her cries being muffled by her sleeve and her hair which was uncharacteristically messed up and strewn across he shoulders and dangling over her sleeve shielding her face. I was then that i noticed her skirt was ripped and her knees were covered in marks that i assumed would become bruises.  
I slowly and quietly made may way towards her. i instinctively knelt by her side and put an arm around her protectively. she flinched under my touch which sent another wave of worry threw me. She looked up at me in the most heartbreaking expression anyone will ever see. Her shinning golden eyes where now red and puffy and lost their sparkle. A strange feeling swept threw me i felt angry whoever did this is gonna pay BIG time then her voice brought me out of my silent promise "Ikuto..." i was gonna comfort her but first things first..."AMU what/who did this to you?" the question came out harsher than i had planed her answer sent a wave of shock threw me "...I-I-It was Tadase..."i froze, shocked why that little son of a ... she sat there with a scared expression, probably because my teeth where clenched. Without another word i picked her up bridal-style (AN: why can't that be me? ) "Yoru get her bag will ya"he obediently flew to retrieve her bag. Amu was about to protest but i cut her off " I'm gonna take you home ,then once your taken care of I'm gonna hunt down that little son of a bitch and kill him 'kay"

My tone was final so she couldn't argue she just lay her head against my chest and fell asleep. Her breathing was even and a sense of relief filled me as i was glad she was safe as well as in my arms but my hormones soon took over. If only she'd lay her head against my chest more often...maybe with me shirtless...i just kept jumping from roof top to roof top knowing that Kiddy-King won't be tainting perfectly good air by breathing for much longer.


End file.
